


Yes, Sir.

by GDB123



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: Frank's mother forces him to get an internship at a local office, Frank has no intention of actually getting the job, but wanting to keep her happy so he can continue living off of her, he goes with it.Frank is the very definition of a submissive, he likes being tied up, he likes it rough, and most importantly, he likes being taken care of.The boss at the office is not what Frank expects, and instantly he is attracted to the older man.As days go by the sexual tension grows... what will happen when Frank can't handle it anymore?





	Yes, Sir.

Frank didn't want this stupid internship; he didn't want to leave his room, actually, but his mother insisted if he continued to live with her, he needed to further himself.

He was a freeloader, he'd admit that, he didn't care, so being forced into this kinda sucked for him.

It was this or find a new place to live, so obviously he had no choice.

So with a grumpy sigh, he adjusted his tie, bracing himself for the long day ahead of himself.

"Have a good day, learn lots of stuff!" His mother beamed as he walked towards the door, in which he groaned and waved her off. "Love you!"

He mumbled the affectionate statement back, and with that he climbed into his car, trying to at least pretend he was excited.

There was absolutely no reason to be excited though, he wasn't going to pursue a job with this company, he knew that; he wasn't going to pursue a job anywhere, he was going to freeload forever.

"Come on." Frank groaned dramatically when he hit the traffic, his eyes glancing nervously at the clock. "I'm gonna be late."

What a great impression that would be, showing up late on his first day- maybe that was a blessing though, surely it would dim his chances at getting offered the job, that way he could tell his mom it wasn't offered, instead of saying he turned it down.

By the time everything was said and done, he was twenty minutes late, not including time he had to find parking.

He smiled to himself as he neared the building, part of him hoping they'd turn him away completely.

"Frank." A lady at the desk spoke, raising an eyebrow at the man. "Was starting to think you wouldn't show."

How she knew it was him, he hadn't had a clue, but it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, traffic, sorry."

She didn't respond to that, she just handed him a name badge, and gestured for him to follow her.

"Mr. Way is very strict about being on time." 

"I'll leave early next time, my apologies." Frank halfheartedly spoke, his gaze on the floor as he followed her into an elevator.

He didn't want to deal with a 'be on time' speech from the snotty boss, but he tried to think about how it would benefit him later, when he continues freeloading off his mom.

She didn't respond to his apology either, which caused Frank to make a 'well fuck you too' face behind her.

He was twenty one technically, but really, he was still a teenager.

When the elevator opened there was a small hallway, and then a single door.

Frank's eyes widened when he realized this dudes office was the entire floor, and not only that, but it was at the top of the almost 30 story building.

He wanted to gap in awe, but he refrained, especially as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called out, and she opened the door before practically shoving Frank inside.

She just left him there, stumbling into the office alone, practically tripping over his own feet.

"Shit-" Frank stuttered as he caught himself, his gaze low as he finally balanced out. "I mean uh-" He glanced up nervously, ready to be met with an angry face, but being shocked as his boss came into his line of vision. "Shit..." he whispered, so shocked he didn't even care at his word choice, or how fucking embarrassing that was.

This man wasn't anything like Frank had expected.

He expected a stressed out looking old man, not a dark haired angel; this man was mesmerizing, having the power to strip Frank of any thought in his mind... and well, Frank's clothes, if he tried that.

Attraction was instant with him, Frank wanted to drop to his knees right there, surrender to him.

"You okay?" Mr. Way spoke, tilting his head to the side as he looked Frank up and down.

The look in his eyes told Frank he was looking him up and down for reasons other than to check on him, and before he knew it, his mind was screaming 'fuck me, sir.'.

"Uhh, yeah." Frank laughed awkwardly, tearing his gaze away. "I'm so sorry for being late, it's just traffic was so crazy, and parking-" Frank was rambling, but his sudden attraction made him crave to please this man, which was really in his nature to anyone he was interested in. "I know you don't like it when people are late-"

"It's alright." Mr. Way spoke, a tiny half smile against his lips, causing Frank to finally look back at him. "I suppose I can make an exception... this time." 

Then he fucking winked, and Frank swore gravity was pulling him to his knees.

"Thank you, uh, sir-" Frank practically choked out, wishing he was using that term in a totally different meaning. "I-Is that right? O-Or should I call you Mr. Way?"

"Sir is acceptable." He smirked, turning on his heels to walk towards his desk. "Come."

"Yes, sir." Frank rushed, quickly following the other, and sitting in the seat when he was told to.

"Now, I'll let your tardiness slide, but next time there will be punishment."

Frank's throat tightened as he resisted the urge to groan, of all words, why did he have to use that one?

Frank's thoughts were running wild now, what kind of punishment? 

Being tied up and fucked over the table, punishment?

Having his mouth fucked so brutally he couldn't breathe, punishment?

All those were very welcomed by Frank, even if it wasn't what the older man had in mind.

"I will gladly accept that punishment." Frank whispered, his voice too weak to speak louder than that.

Frank swore Mr. Way's eyes went dark at that, the look he was giving him was so powerful, it forced him to cross his legs.

"Good." Was all he said, licking his bottom lip before turning to face his computer.

Frank couldn't breathe, he was suffocating in his arousal, all he could think about was crawling under the desk, and begging Mr. Way to fuck his mouth.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

-

By the time Frank left that building, he was actually panting.

Having to resist begging for that man all day had been torture, physically exhausting, really.

And after all of that he was left extremely frustrated, and he knew the only way to relieve himself of that, was to go get fucked.

It wasn't going to be the man he wanted, obviously, but if someone would make him their bitch for the night he'd be satisfied enough to at least sleep.

"How was it?!" Frank's mother beamed the second he walked in the door, and even though he was on a mission to get to the bar, he decided to sit down and tell her about it.

Within detail, of course.

"It was amazing, really, I know I'm going to learn so much." Frank forced a smile. "Thank you for setting this up for me."

"You're welcome!" She grinned excitedly, pulling him in for a hug. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Actually, I was going to go out for celebratory drinks." 

"Oh, can I come?"

"No!" Frank rushed out too quickly, his eyes widening when he realized that. "I mean, it's just, my friends are gonna be there, you know?"

"Oh, okay, I understand, honey. Have fun."

"I will, thanks mom." 

He kissed her cheek and rushed away before she could talk anymore, his feet taking him straight to the bathroom to shower.

He wanted to be clean and smooth for the night, yes, smooth; Frank liked to shave before these encounters, he thought it made every touch heightened without the interruption of hair.

This made for a very long process in the shower, but he didn't care, it was worth it.

Luckily Frank had found this bar that was practically made for him; it looked like an average bar, but the goers were into less 'conventional' ways of hooking up.

Someone had described it to Frank as a lower level of those 'sex dungeons', people went there to find someone to fuck, not 'hook up', but to brutally, no mercy, fuck.

Which of course, was Frank's favorite thing.

The system was extremely well thought out as well, when you entered there was a sign labeled with the kinks of most of the goers, followed by a basket of glow stick bracelets, which represented each kink; you wore the color you were into, so you could easily find a partner.

It was a little costly to enter, but Frank didn't mind, with all the work people put into that place, they deserved the money.

The place even had private rooms, fucking condoms included.

The rooms were expensive, and Frank had never used one, but he had heard they were very nice and private.

Most people chose to just leave together, but the rooms were nice in case you had been drinking and couldn't drive, or if you had the money to spoil yourself.

It had been awkward at first, and Frank was actually pretty scared to go, but now it was like his second home, the girl who let people in even knew him by name now.

"Frank!" She smiled as he approached. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, thank you." Frank sighed, pulling out his wallet. "Any hotties tonight? I'm in dire need of getting fucked."

"Several." She nodded eagerly. "I've handed out several dom bracelets as well."

"Fuck yes." He sighed again, accepting his own bracelets. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." She grinned, opening the door for him. "Go get em."

Frank just smiled and fixed his jacket, taking a deep breath before entering the building.

The vibe was sexy and hot, it made Frank feel giddy as he neared the bar. 

He knew there were eyes on him, there were eyes on everyone when they first walked in, so he made his bracelets clear while he waited for the bartender to make his drink.

And Frank being the man that he was, was approached only moments later.

"Hey." A deep voice drew out, sliding in next to him, his bracelets on display as well.

Red- dominant.

Frank bit his lip as he looked up, his stomach twisting violently at the attractive stranger who stood before him.

"Hey." Frank replied shyly, his head low to give him that innocent look doms loved. 

"I've got a room..." the man whispered, his finger coming out to trace along Frank's jaw. "I'd love to tie you up..."

Frank didn't even wait for his drink.

-

Frank woke up late the next morning.

The man had been fucking perfect- he knew how to please every one of Frank's needs, keeping Frank in there into all hours of the night.

So here Frank was, cursing loudly as he dressed quickly, trying not to cry out from the pain his body was in.

He didn't have time to try and hide the marks, and he definitely rushed out the door before his mother could interact with him.

For all she knew he was a lonely virgin, and he liked to keep it that way.

"Fuck, fuck." Frank cursed as he drove, eyeing the very obvious rope burns around his wrists.

He could keep his jacket on all day, and hopefully that would cover them, but even the slightest movement revealed the marks, so he had to be careful.

He didn't actually want to be late, because realistically the 'punishment' wouldn't be what he wanted, so when he finally parked with only minutes to spare, he sprinted through the building.

The woman didn't lead him this time, instead he just grabbed his name badge and booked it into the elevator.

He was still panting when the elevator opened, and without even blinking he rushed into Mr. Way's office.

Which of course, had to result in him tumbling over his feet the second the door opened, him not being as lucky this time, and falling to the floor.

"Ah, shit-" Frank muttered to himself, his body seizing up in pain as he just laid there for a moment.

"You know." Mr. Way spoke casually. "This kind of reminds me of that really popular shitty new movie... what is it, Fifty Shades of Grey?"

Frank looked up at him then, clearly intrigued, because maybe, just maybe he had read those books.

"Would you like me to nibble on the end of a pencil for extra effect?"

Mr. Way laughed out loud at that, his hand reaching down to help Frank up.

And as Frank accepted it, Mr. Way saw the marks on his wrists.

"T-They're uh, carpet burn." Frank stuttered out quickly, not sure why he was trying to defend himself. 

"I know what they are." Mr. Way spoke casually, releasing Frank's hand. "Let's get started, shall we?"

-

Frank was losing his fucking mind, Mr. Way had become a severe tease, and Frank was too afraid to do anything about it.

It wasn't in his nature to be bold anyways, it was in his nature to do what he was told, and take what was handed to him.

It wasn't enough though, and the subtle things Mr. Way had him do made him feel so fucking frustrated.

It seemed like every task Mr. Way gave him had him bending over, or reaching somewhere high, making his T-shirt rise.

Not to mention how close he would stand near him, sometimes Frank could feel the heat of Mr. Way's breath on his neck while he was supervising something Frank had to do.

In times like those Frank always made an excuse to bend over, hoping that would force Mr. Way into reacting and doing something to him.

It never did though, but that only made Frank believe even more than Mr. Way was a dom, or something of the sort; he was calm and collected, and able to control himself.

But finally, finally, something happened, but it was no where near how Frank had imagined it.

He was almost late that morning, and in the midst of his rush, he spilled his coffee all over his shirt as he entered Mr. Way's office.

"Ow fuck-" He cursed loudly, trying not to spill Mr. Way's coffee as his burned through his shirt. "Shit-"

"Here-" Mr. Way rushed over, grabbing his cup from Frank and setting it down. "Let me help you." 

Frank was in a fuckload of pain, but as he felt Mr. Way's hands tug at the buttons on his shirt, all that pain went straight to his dick.

"I-I've got it-" Frank stuttered out, reaching his hands up to try and undo the buttons himself, when Mr. Way grabbed a hold of his wrists tightly.

"No." He practically growled, and Frank's hands dropped to his sides obediently.

"Yes, sir." Frank quickly spoke, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Good boy." Mr. Way muttered, so quietly Frank almost didn't hear him.

He was so glad he did though, it had easily been the most arousing thing he had ever heard.

Without realizing it, Frank smiled to himself; praise was his favorite, next to being manhandled, both he was practically getting right now.

Mr. Way noticed the smile as he slid Frank's shirt over his shoulders, his hands trailing over the skin purposely.

"Let me find you another shirt."

"Yes, sir." Frank nodded obediently, his hands folding behind his back.

He was doing it out of habit, and once he realized it, he quickly let his hands fall back at his sides, not wanting to look too obvious.

Not that it wasn't obvious though, Frank was almost certain his dick was bulging in his pants, but he was too afraid to glance down to see.

"Here." Mr. Way returned then, having found another shirt. 

Frank lifted his arms as the shirt was slid over his torso, his thighs pressing together tightly as Mr. Way began buttoning it up, his hands pressing into his skin with each movement.

"There we go." Mr. Way whispered, his hand flat on Frank's chest, slowly gliding down it to even out the ruffles of the shirt. "Now the tie."

Frank wanted to scream as he felt Mr. Way's hand on his lower stomach, but he refrained and handed him his tie, like he was suppose to.

He closed his eyes as Mr. Way circled the tie around his neck, having the other take care of him like this was pulling him into subspace, and he so desperately wanted to slip off into it.

It was his favorite thing in the fucking world, and to do it with Mr. Way, fuck, it would be mesmerizing.

"There." Mr. Way whispered, tightening the tie a bit forcefully. "All better."

Frank slowly opened his eyes then, and when he saw Mr. Way's lips so close to his own, he reacted.

He kissed him.

It was instant he was pinned against the wall, Mr. Way's dark eyes glaring down at him.

Frank stared up at him nervously, every possible outcome rushing through his mind at lightning speed.

Was Mr. Way going to kiss him?

Was he going to hit him?

Fire him?

What was going to happen?

It felt like hours he just stared down at him, and Frank was too afraid to speak, so he just stood there practically trembling.

Soon Mr. Way smiled though, a dangerous smile, a smile that had Frank's hips pressing forward instinctively.

"Now, who said you could do that?" 

A moan tore its way from Frank's throat, his knees buckling as he grabbed onto Mr. Way.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Frank whimpered, his subconscious flinging itself into subspace. "Please punish me."

Mr. Way didn't respond verbally, he just grabbed Frank's tie harshly, practically dragging him across the room before shoving him against the desk.

The intent was clear as Frank's torso was forced against the wood, and his hands reached behind his back obediently, wanting to be bound.

"I've had it with your teasing, Frank." Mr. Way growled, pulling his belt from his pants. "I'm going to take what I want, and you're going to let me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Frank groaned, his dick aching against the table as Mr. Way wrapped his belt around Frank's wrists, pulling it as tightly as he could. "Please, take everything-"

"Good boy." Mr. Way praised, his hand teasingly on Frank's lower back, causing the other to spread his legs instinctively.

He didn't stay there though, and Frank groaned as he walked away, his neck straining to see what he was doing.

He was walking over to the curtains that covered the full wall windows.

And then, he opened them.

Frank's eyes widened as he saw the surrounding buildings, the dark windows practically taunting him.

"I want everyone to see how much of a slut you are, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Frank whimpered and relaxed his head against the desk, waiting desperately for Mr. Way to return.

When he finally did, Mr. Way grabbed blindly for Frank's belt, managing to undo it before slowly pulling Frank's pants down around his thighs, groaning deep in his throat as the sight was revealed to him.

After all the teasing had started, Frank decided to continuously shave just in case something happened, which had obviously paid off as he felt Mr. Way's hands slowly gliding up and down his smooth thighs.

"You ready for your punishment, slut?"

"Yes, sir." Frank swallowed hard, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

"You're a bit pale..." Mr. Way muttered, his hand gliding up over Frank's ass. "I'm going to have to add some color."

With that Mr. Way brought his hand down against Frank's ass, tearing a gasp from the other, while his body trembled violently against the desk.

He had dreams about this, and it was finally fucking happening, he just hoped it lasted longer in real life than his dreams.

"One." Frank managed to choke out, reeling as Mr. Way rubbed the reddening spot. "Thank you."

The second one was more painful, and Frank stuttered as he forced out 'two'.

He suddenly realized something though, something that had his body freezing in fear.

"S-Sir, wait, please-" Frank stuttered out, swallowing hard as he felt Mr. Way pull away. "W-We didn't, uh, I- I need a safe word, please."

"Pick a word."

"R-Red." Frank spoke shakily. "Thank you, sir."

"Anything else?"

"U-Use a condom." Frank practically pleaded. "T-That's all."

Mr. Way pulled away from him then, and Frank feared that had ruined everything, but it hadn't; Mr. Way just reached into his desk, pulling out a small box of condoms, along with a bottle of lube.

"T-Thank you- ah-" Frank hissed as he was suddenly pulled up by his hair, Mr. Way's fist clenched tightly in the strands as he held Frank up at eye level. 

"You're getting five more for not communicating before we started, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Frank nodded weakly against the strain, relaxing as Mr. Way gently put him back against the table. "Thank you."

It was mere seconds before the next strike, and Frank cried out loudly before reciting the number.

"Good boy." Mr. Way groaned, his hand coming down once more. "Fuck."

"F-Five- oh, thank you, sir, thank you-"

Frank lost count by the time they were done, even though he had been forced to recite the numbers; the second the number left his lips it was gone, almost like the drool that had started to drip onto the desk.

He could come this way, it was evident seeing as he was already leaking, but he knew Mr. Way wasn't done with him yet.

And when he felt the other pressed against him while he reached for the condom and lube, Frank had to resist the urge to beg.

He could feel Mr. Way hard against his ass, and if he wasn't mistaken, Mr. Way was big, big enough to drive Frank fucking wild.

He managed to refrain from begging though, even as he felt something smooth wrap around his neck.

Mr. Way's tie.

"Tell me if it gets too tight." Mr. Way ordered as he tied it, the knot making it possible to yank it tighter, or release it if necessary. 

"Yes, sir." Frank groaned. "Fuck-"

Suddenly there was another strike against his ass, catching him completely off guard as he gasped loudly.

"Watch your mouth." Mr. Way growled, and Frank groaned before apologizing.

He was loud during sex, and dirty as well, but honestly, if that's how Mr. Way was going to react each time he said something bad, then he was going to say 'fuck' every other word.

"I'm not prepping you." Mr. Way spoke casually. "You're taking it all at once."

At this point in Frank's life, considering the activities he put his body through, he didn't even need prep; he didn't want it either, he wanted all of Mr. Way immediately.

And when he finally heard the sound of Mr. Way's pants being pulled down he relaxed completely, giving himself up to the other.

He wanted to see his dick, especially as he heard him put the condom on, and cover himself in lube.

But he had to settle for just feeling him, feeling Mr. Way press up against him, circling against him as he spread around the lube.

Please, Frank thought to himself, silently screaming for Mr. Way to fuck him mercilessly.

He deserved this he supposed though, he had been teasing Mr. Way for weeks at this point, Mr. Way deserved to get a little back.

"Ugh-" Frank drew out as Mr. Way started to push in, his body fighting to open up to the large intrusion. "Sir-"

Mr. Way's hips snapped forward suddenly, tearing the most arousing cry out of Frank as he screamed out in pleasure.

"Slut." Mr. Way tutted as he pulled on the tie, restricting Frank's breathing as his hips continuously snapped forward. "Fuck."

"Sir, sir, sir-" Frank chanted out, all the pain he felt turning into pleasure. "Ahh-"

"That's it." Mr. Way growled lowly, his free hand clutching onto Frank's hip tightly. "Scream for me- let the entire fucking building know how I'm making you feel-"

Frank was sobbing with pleasure at this point, his screams turning silent as the sensations overwhelmed him. 

"Should have bent you over this desk ages ago-" Mr. Way grunted, his teeth clenching as his body slammed against Frank's. "Fuck, you feel so good-"

"S-Shit-" Frank choked out, ready for the strike that was going to follow, and not being disappointment as the sting burned his skin. "Ah- harder, please, sir-"

The smack was instant, the sting much stronger this time, giving Frank exactly what he wanted.

"Yes-" He screamed out, his body squirming desperately against the desk in an attempt to get off. "Oh, Mr. Way-"

"Yeah-" He growled, his hands kneading the reddening skin. "Come here-"

Mr. Way reached down and grabbed Frank's shoulder, pulling him up against his body, using his hands to keep Frank upright.

"You like it, don't you?" He growled against Frank's ear, his arms tightening around Frank's torso. 

All Frank could do was moan and throw his head back, giving Mr. Way perfect access to suck at his neck, which he greedily did.

"C-Can I come-" Frank begged, his body screaming at him to let go.

"No." Mr. Way growled against his neck, biting the bruising flesh seconds later. "Not until I do."

"Yes, sir-" Frank groaned weakly, trying to find the strength to push back against the other. 

"Good boy." Mr. Way breathed out, letting his hand fall teasingly on Frank thighs, rubbing at the skin just to drive Frank even more crazy. "I'm going to finish in your mouth, understood?"

"Fuck, please-" 

That earned Frank a slap to his thigh, but he couldn't even register it, all he could think about was how badly he wanted Mr. Way's dick in his mouth. 

"Good." Mr. Way groaned, too close to his release to form anything else.

"Please-" Frank begged, so close to letting go. "Want your dick in my mouth-"

"Fuck-" Mr. Way spat, pulling away from Frank and letting him fall to his knees.

Frank stumbled but Mr. Way caught him, and within seconds he was comfortably sat on his knees, his mouth open as wide as it could go as Mr. Way tore off the condom.

Within seconds Frank was gagging on it, his eyes rolling back as his mouth filled with saliva, making the glide so much better for Mr. Way.

"You're going to swallow it all-" Mr. Way growled, his fingers twisting in Frank's hair. "Don't fucking stop tell I say so- oh, fuck-" 

Frank choked as it shot down his throat, but he recovered quickly, finding a comfortable position to finish Mr. Way off in the best way possible.

"Keep sucking-" Mr. Way groaned, his eyes watching as Frank worked wonders with his tongue. "That's it, good boy-"

Frank hummed happily as Mr. Way pulled himself from Frank's lips, taking those few seconds to rub the tip against Frank's lips, just because he could.

"S-Sir-" Frank stuttered out, his voice hoarse. "P-Please-"

"You can come." Mr. Way smirked at him, his arms crossing.

"I-" Frank stuttered, glancing down at himself, knowing he couldn't get off without some help.

His hands were still bound behind him, without Mr. Way's help he wasn't going to be able to finish.

"Would you like some help?" 

"Please." Frank begged, looking up at him helplessly.

Mr. Way reached behind Frank and undid his hands, but the second Frank tried to touch himself, Mr. Way told him no.

"Do not touch your dick, make yourself come another way..." Mr. Way grabbed the bottle of lube then, and Frank realized what he wanted.

He wanted to watch Frank finger himself.

"Y-Yes, sir." Frank nodded eagerly, accepting the bottle. "C-Can I?"

"Yes." 

Frank swallowed hard as he popped the cap to the lube; no one had ever made him do this before, but that only made it more exciting.

He looked ridiculous with his pants around his thighs, his shirt still on, Mr. Way's tie wrapped around his neck.

He didn't care though, all he really cared about was pleasing Mr. Way and finally fucking getting off.

So with a shaky breath, he reached behind himself, pushing three fingers in all at once.

"Oh, god-" Frank groaned, his back arching slightly at the contact. "Feels so good, sir."

"Faster." Mr. Way ordered, pulling his pants up and sitting in one of the chairs. "I wanna see you come."

"Fuck-" Frank choked out as he increased his motions, finding his prostate instantly. "Ugh-"

"That's it." Mr. Way smirked to himself, watching as Frank started practically bouncing on his fingers. "Good boy."

"Oh, sir, please-" Frank begged, his free hand clenching in an attempt to not touch himself. "Please, please-"

He didn't know exactly what he was begging for, but it certainly wasn't what he got.

It was mere seconds before Mr. Way was on his knees in front of him, opening wide and taking Frank all at once, the sensation almost making Frank come right then.

Frank usually never got head, it was his job to give it, so feeling Mr. Way's mouth around him sent him right over the edge within moments.

"F-Fuck!" Frank screamed, his whole body tense as he quickly fucked himself through his release, his legs eventually giving out completely, causing him to fall back against the desk as Mr. Way sucked him dry. "Sir-"

He watched with wide eyes as Mr. Way pulled away, trying to mentally save that image forever. 

"I- I didn't deserve that, thank you." Frank spoke shakily, still leaning against the desk.

"Wasn't for you." Mr. Way spoke as he reached down to pull Frank's pants up, helping him sit in one of the chairs. "Haven't sucked dick in a while, that was for me."

Frank didn't know how to respond to that, and truly he was still trying to catch his breath anyways; luckily the phone began to ring, preventing any awkward silence.

Frank watched as Mr. Way leaned over and answered it on speaker, a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

That is, until the receptionist spoke.

"Mr. Way, your wife is here."


End file.
